Editing Guide
Welcome to the Editing Guide! The Editing Guide is a guide for new contributors/editors. However, existing contributors/editors may review this guide for a refresher. Editing Pages To edit pages, click the EDIT button on the right side of the title. Some pages are protected, and you must be a member of the wiki for 4 days or be a staff member to edit them. Pages may be locked due to mass editing/vandalism. When editing pages, keep in mind that you must use proper grammar, or you may receive a warning. If adding information regarding the game, make sure it's true and not a conspiracy/assumption. Never insert information about yourself/your experiences. If adding information about a bug, make sure to add it to the Bugs and Glitches page. When referring to a player, do not use he/she pronouns, use "they". Additionally, refer to any player as just a player, and not your personal view of them. Lastly, do not use slang, such as "u, ur, y" and other words similar to these while editing a page. When creating a page, remember to use 3 sections: Overview, Gallery and Trivia. Additional sections can be added if needed, such as Criticism. When you are finished editing a page, press "Save Page" on the top right of the screen. There will be a prompt telling you to add information about your edit, to follow the page (get notifications on when that page is edited), or to mark it as a minor edit (this edit will likely not appear in the page history). All of these are optional. If an edit needs to be cancelled, press the Cancel button which is right next to the Save button. If you get a warning for session hijacking, press "Try Again", and the edit will be saved. Adding Images If you wish to add an image, go to and upload your desired image. To quickly add an image while editing a page, click the image that displays a single painting. Images must not have any of the user GUIs visible, display other players, yourself, or anything unnecessary unless required. For pages that ''must ''have a player's avatar visible, said avatar must wear default clothing, have a gray skin tone, and have no hair, custom body parts, or accessories equipped. Images that break the Guidelines will be deleted on sight by the Staff Team, and the person who added them will be warned/blocked. The duration of the block will depend on how severe/inappropriate the image was. Images posted may wrap text. Creating New Pages Only create a new page if absolutely necessary. Do not create pages of things that serve no purpose, such as minor features or simple ROBLOX features. If you cannot add information, write '' Add Information Here. '' When finished creating a page, save it, and add necessary categories. Edit Farming Edit Farming is the act of constantly adding/changing minor things to a page in forms of different edits. This is considered to be highly annoying, as it clutters up the page's History section, the recent wiki activity, and is seen as a way to make people try to make themselves look like they're contributing a lot. If adding multiple things, do so on a single edit, but don't do these so-said "corrections" excessively. If you are caught doing this, you may receive a warning, and past that you may receive a block. Adding useless/new categories to pages will also be seen as edit farming. If a page is lacking '''appropriate '''categories, you are allowed to add them. History and Undoing Edits When on a page, you can click the slide-down tab next to the Edit button. There will be an option to view the history of the page. To view a user' edit on the said page, press the "diff" link and it will show you the user's edit alongside the edit before that. If the user is adding unnecessary information or is vandalizing a page, you can press "undo" next to the user's edit in the History section. You will be taken to a page which will let you explain the reason of undoing it. Changing the description is optional. If a user persistently makes edits you have to undo, contact a staff member. Final Tips * Only link a certain page once per article. For example, if you were to link to the Judges in a page, make sure that it's only the Judges link. * Do not unnecessarily bold, italicize, or capitalize words to exaggerate them. * Do not exaggerate a fact, since its unnecessary and gives your personal view. * Do not create run-on sentences. Once you are finished with one claim in a sentence, create another sentence. * Please do not create pages about useless or common things. * Do not add an unneeded section to a page, unless absolutely necessary. * If a page is locked, contact a staff member about it. Keep in mind that most pages are edit-restricted to users who haven't been contributing to the wiki for 4+ days. * Don't excessively use exclamation points. They are used to exclaim something, and are not to be used oftenly in informative articles.